First Sun
by seven.suns
Summary: When you meet your soulmate through a dream things can be awkward. But when you meet your better half and feel an instant attraction, things are good, right? Well, yes, except when you find that your designated lover is none other than one of your mortal enemies… It's rated M for later chapters.


Hi! So, I had this crazy idea, and I just wanted to put it into a story. It's supernatural so for anyone who doesn't like things within that world, this is probably not the right story for you. But I thought it could be an interesting plot to explore regardless.

Christian will be a werewolf – mainly because I thought the idea that they can _'see'_ their designated soulmate is just too good to let it slide – and so, in his Wolf Dream he'll meet Anastasia. They're meant to be together but there's one _tiny_ problem: she's a vampire.

That complicates their relationship to unthinkable levels because their species hate one another and they'll have to work around pre-fabricated ideas and break down prejudices their own kinds made. At first they'll hate each other but then... well, they're soulmates. One can't hate forever his better half, and as time goes by, their feelings will begin to grow too strong to ignore.

Unfortunately it's not just their own problems they'll have to face, there's a pack of wolfs and a council of vampires that aren't happy with their union and will try everything to break them apart.

It's meant to be **humorous** and filled with a nice dose of drama just to keep up with the romance. Hope you can enjoy though!

* * *

**1. The Dream**

The night was clear, the stars shone bright in the velvety sky, the moon big and pearlescent illuminated the dark forest that rose before the wolf's eyes. They were attentive and perceptive and held in them silver strokes of profound knowledge. The wind blew briskly through the fresh leafs and initiated a low whistling from the nature, it passed coldly by the animal's blackish fur, announcing the night's definite arrival.

There was a peace that hung in the air like a silky veil, covering the world and giving life to the small details. It was such a pleasurable moment, the wolf couldn't help but howl high and majestically, cutting the silence in half, raising his beautiful muzzle to the sky, making his presence known and clear. The sounded reverberated through the space, dissipating in echoes into the depths of the forest.

The wolf stood still above a grand rock, enjoying the night, hearing the wind, gazing the stars. There was a sensation inside him, he couldn't decipher, it was calmness and assurance as if his life was about to be complete in all ways. He wasn't feeling hungry or protective of his territory, he didn't know why he was where he was or what he was going to do, yet he knew _there_ was where he was supposed to be.

A string tugged inside his chest and the wolf's gaze lowered to the ground. There was a sound on the background, growing closer and closer. It was footsteps. _Human_ footsteps. He didn't move though. Somehow he knew he needed to stay put, to wait whatever was to come.

The sound was clearer now, and the person so close, he could smell the scent. It was a female. And it smelled of freshness and sandalwood and life and jasmine and love, all wrapped together, emotions and senses as one.

At last a blurry figure appeared from the heart of the forest, walking slowly but confidently through the thick trees, with an elegant cashmere gown and long flowing dark hair. Her skin was ivory and her body perfectly shaped. She walked as if she had a destiny but when she arrived to the middle of the forest's clearing, she stopped still. She was before the grand rock where the wolf stood and she glanced up to look straight into his eyes.

Though his sight was used to the night's dim lighting, the distance and the height were still significant, and he couldn't perceive with clarity the woman's features. He could only tell her hair had loose waves to it and her eyes were big and dazzling.

She didn't come closer to him and he didn't move an inch either. They were where they were supposed to be. His chest was fluttered and beating hard on his chest. He felt as though he belonged. As if they belonged there, in the dark peaceful forest, _together_.

The wolf's movements were natural and graceful but he wasn't commanding them himself. A superior force was acting with his animal body and he accepted it without a fight.

He nodded with his big head and bowed, sinking his front paws onto the floor and lowering his torso to the front, showing both respect and appreciation. The woman didn't move, she seemed startled by the significance of this all, but there wasn't fear in her gaze.

'_Christian Ethelwulf Grey' _

The wolf whispered, though he didn't make a single sound, his voice was like a thought that resounded in both their heads.

'_Anastasia Eleadora Steele' _

The woman answered back, in the same non-spoken way, but with the same confidence.

Both animal and human stood there, still, gazing at each other's eyes as if they'd found the answers to the world's mysteries deep buried in the irises of one another. No one dare to move an inch. The peaceful feeling still hung in the air, heavier now, as if everything made sense and was destined to be just like that.

Another breeze twirled around the wolf's fur and he couldn't help but howl again even more imperiously than before. His yowl was powerful and imposing. It stated a message. This forest was his as well as this woman.

He gazed at the full moon that gave the beautiful lighting and that's when all started to blur. The forest begun to dissipate under his stare and the woman was nothing more than a feebly memory on his mind. The wind grew weaker and weaker and the sounds of the night withdraw with impressive speed. He could no longer scent the mixed perfume of his human companion. His surrounding became darker and suddenly a jolt of electricity ran through his body.

"_Oh!_" Christian growled before opening his eyes.

It was a dream. But not any dream. No, it was the Wolf Dream, the dream where he met and accepted his soulmate.

With another groan he rubbed his head and scratched his tired eyes. Glancing at the clock by the bed table he could see it was still early. Too early even for him. He didn't have to work until late in the morning but now he couldn't sleep anymore. Not after what just happened.

He had had the _Wolf Dream _and that was so surrealistic he couldn't believe. Of course he knew about it, and was theoretically prepared for it, but it still seemed too soon and too unexpected. It was something intangible and unexplainable. It was different for everybody but the principle was still the same, you met your soulmate, the one person you're meant to love above all, your companion, your other half.

"Fuck," He said to himself thinking back at the blurry image of the woman he saw. Her features were unclear even in the dream but now he couldn't remember practically anything. How was he supposed to recognized his one true love if he didn't even saw her properly?

Fate had a weird way of dealing with things, Christian thought to himself, and he wasn't a very superstitious man so love-at-first-sight kind of bullshit weren't within his beliefs. He didn't doubt of the Wolf Dream or the existence of a soulmate, it was craved in every werewolf that that was the way of life, but to instantly know whose yours without seeing her face? Now _that_ seemed unlikely.

The one thing he could remember, though, as clear as water, was her scent. Those mix of smells and feelings were still haunting his senses. He could only hope she would smell like that in real life as well.

"Anastasia Eleadora Steele," He murmured loudly thinking back at her voice. "I just hope you're not hard to find."

Fate had its own way of doing things and if they were meant to be, eventually, they'd meet. But even designated loves could fail and even the destiny could be changed.

Christian would have to wait and see but this occurrence had already changed something within him. He _had _someone. Someone out there who was meant just for him. That knowledge scared the hell out of him, though he was no longer a kid he still wished to have more years of freedom, but at the same time, it gave an unexplainable warm to his heart.

_Christian Ethelwulf Grey had a soulmate_. Now he just needed to find out where she was hidden.

Little did he know, though, that things were about to change drastically for him.


End file.
